monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FrankieStien
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Monster High Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Bureaucrat request Hello, I'd like to be a bureaucrat for this wiki. I've been working hard to add content and value and I'd like to be able to dig down really deep into the administrative stuff, such as deleting stray pages and fixing up the themes. Thanks, Lehall 19:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Greetings! I'm SilverFlight, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Monster High Wiki. The wiki looks good, and I'm here to assist the community as the liaison for direct contact to full-time staff. If you have any questions, issues, or inquiries, please message me on my talk page. In addition, I'm happy to inform you that Fandom is upgrading its MediaWiki platform to accommodate MediaWiki extensions. You can read more about here on the blog post. If you have any questions, let me know how I can help. —The Silver wings of Night (talk) 03:26, June 21, 2019 (UTC)